


baby

by goorgoahead



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: 5 + 1, Angst, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, its cute i promise, not quite angst really but i guess, or not marriage i guess, they don’t get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goorgoahead/pseuds/goorgoahead
Summary: 5 times eliott calls lucas ‘baby’+the 1 time lucas calls eliott ‘baby’





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> so this is really long actually, and more serious that i expected for a ‘5+1’ fic but here it is, i guess. it kind of loses the run of itself there for a second, but it’s fine.
> 
> my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’. come say hey.

1.

it takes a while, which surprises lucas, because eliott seems like the type for cutesy pet names, but it seems like he doesn’t want to overstep or make lucas uncomfortable. 

the first time that eliott called lucas ‘baby’ was the morning after they repainted the mural. 

it was after the ‘poni’ was safely in the bin and lucas had made a replacement breakfast for the two of them. they’re sitting at the kitchen table, just talking quietly and occasionally laughing. lucas feels like he’s floating. he feels like all of this is too good to be true. that it will be all over when eliott gets bored. but eliott assured him that he wanted something serious, and lucas was inclined to believe him.

lucas is bringing the dishes over to the sink when mika comes back in.

“god, are you two still here? you’re making me and my single ass feel desolate.”

lucas is about to answer back something snappy when he hears eliott’s deep laugh behind him. eliott wraps his arms around lucas’ waist from behind and brings his mouth close to his ear.

“let’s go back to bed, baby,” eliott whispers and lucas feels like he’s melting in eliott’s arms. like he’s liquifying and dripping down eliott’s chest.

they do go back to bed after that. they stay there for the whole day. and all of sunday after that.

‘baby’. lucas could get used to that.

2.

as it turns out, lucas could not get used to it.

the second time that eliott called lucas ‘baby’ was that wednesday, when they all went to the park.

the boys are walking to the park together. they’re all laughing at something basile is saying, but eliott has his arm around lucas’ shoulders so he’s having a hard time concentrating on anything that’s being said. he’s just focusing on the weight of eliott’s arm, so new and yet so familiar, grounding him and making him feel like he’s flying all at the same time.

when they arrive at the park, the girls are already there, sitting down in the grass and talking. some of their other classmates are here too, dotted around the clearing that they’ve chosen to lounge around in for the afternoon.

the boys look around for a good place to sit, basile demanding that it be near daphne. lucas is rolling his eyes at him when eliott removes his arm from lucas’ shoulders. he looks around at eliott, who smiles and points at a nearby tree, in a quiet corner of the clearing.

“let’s go sit over there, baby,” he says in a quiet voice, but it was still loud enough for the boys to hear, and they start to make fun of lucas.

“ooh baby!”

“yeah baby, go sit over there.”

yann laughs but doesn’t join in, a fond smile adorning his face. he is really happy for lucas and he can’t bring himself to mock his lovesick expression. but, in all honesty, you could have paid lucas €5 million to tell you what the boys were saying in this moment and he would have been walking away empty handed. it was like tunnel vision as soon as eliott said it. he feels like eliott should have a health warning on him. lucas thinks eliott might put him in the hospital if he keeps this up.

lucas is putty in eliott’s hands, and allows himself to be led away from the boys and their jeers, to where eliott sits with his back against the tree and lucas settles himself between eliott’s legs, back resting against eliott’s chest.

3.

eliott doesn’t call lucas ‘baby’ for a while after that day. admittedly, eliott not calling him ‘baby’ is not really on the forefront of lucas’ mind. they had been taking it a little slower since lucas had found eliott in the tunnel, minute by minute, and it was clear that neither of them wanted to overstep this time.

the third time that eliott calls lucas ‘baby’, they were in the park again, at the party eliott said he wasn’t going to go to but went to anyway. after eliott showed up and they had hung out with their friends for a while, commenting on yann and chloé and how close they were standing together while they talked, lucas led eliott to the waterside. 

they stand there in silence for a little while. lucas thinks back to the last time he was here, looking out over the water. he had felt confused and scared and utterly alone. he tells eliott about this.

“well, you’re out of the closet now, and you still have your friends, and your mama,” eliott says looking down at lucas, who’s thinking about how lucky he is.

“and i have you,” lucas says.

“yeah baby, you have me.”

they have each other, lucas thinks.

4.

from then on eliott calls lucas ‘baby’ every chance he gets. it’s ‘baby’ this and ‘baby’ that at all times with eliott. not that lucas is complaining. it makes him feel warm and wanted and loved.

the forth or fortieth time that eliott calls lucas ‘baby’ (lucas has lost count), they’re in a restaurant, on a date. in reality, lucas would be happy to stay in with eliott and watch a film or go out together with their friends to a club or a bar or something, but eliott insists and lucas could never deny him much.

they’re sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. the lights in the restaurant are dim and their table is lit mainly by candles. it’s all very romantic, lucas thinks. they’re already on to their desserts, eliott finishing a crème brûlée they had shared. lucas is laughing at something eliott said when he hears a voice behind him.

“lucas?”

lucas turns around and is confronted with the exact last person he expected to run into.

his dad.

the shock of seeing him has rendered lucas speechless. what do you say to the man that essentially abandoned you and your mother? nothing, if you’re lucky. but lucas is not lucky, so here he is, sitting in a restaurant with his boyfriend, face to face with his dad. admittedly, lucas has had better days.

“lucas,” his dad says again, “what-?”

but he’s cut off by eliott.

“aren’t you going to introduce us, baby?” eliott says the last word like a challenge, not directed at lucas but at his dad.

when lucas doesn’t answer, eliott takes it upon himself to introduce them.

“sorry, i’m lucas’ boyfriend, and you are?” eliott holds out his hand like he means to shake his dad’s hand, but his dad doesn’t move.

“his father,” lucas’ dad says stiffly.

“oh, right,” eliott obviously knew this but he seems to be enjoying this little introduction sequence bit, “i’ve heard a lot about you.”

while this is happening, lucas is silently wishing the ground would open and swallow him up. unfortunately, it does not.

“well it was...” his dad looks like lucas feels, “it was nice to meet you, uh...”

“eliott,” eliott supplies.

“right, eliott,” his dad glances around, “it was nice to meet you eliott, and em- it was good to see you, lucas.”

lucas just nods. he couldn’t talk now even if he had something to say. his dad awkwardly pats him on the back and walks past lucas, behind him to where his own table obviously is.

as his father walks away, lucas puts his head in his hands as laughter starts to bubble up. it’s the type of panicky, hysterical laughter that you do when things would actually be really funny if they weren’t just so goddamn awful.

“hey,” eliott reaches over and grabs lucas’ hand in his own, “baby? hey, it’s alright.”

lucas starts to laugh again. it’s almost like real laughter this time.

“did you see his face when you cut him off?”

eliott laughs now too.

“i did, baby,” he says, “i did.”

5.

the thousandth time, give or take, that eliott called lucas ‘baby’, they’re lying in bed. eliott with his head at the foot of the bed, feet resting against the headboard, lucas with his head cushioned on eliott’s stomach. they’re just talking, about nothing at all.

“hey baby?”

at least, they were talking about nothing at all, until eliott opens his mouth to say this.

“hm?”

“i went to see your mother, yesterday.”

he says it easily, as if it wasn’t the strangest thing lucas had heard that week. it’s not like eliott doesn’t get on with lucas’ mother, but they’re certainly not at the point in their relationship where eliott could just drop in whenever, without lucas.

lucas doesn’t express his confusion. he has a bad feeling.

“oh yeah?” he says instead, “why’s that?”

“well, i had to ask her something,” eliott says, same easy tone, “and i needed her advice.”

lucas has an idea about where this is going, and he’s going to cry. eliott is going to ask lucas to marry him, and lucas is going to have to say ‘no’ and he’s going to have to watch eliott’s heart break into a million little pieces in his hands. 

he doesn’t say any of this, either.

“anything important?” is what he says instead.

“well, i would say so, yes.”

“go on.”

“well, see, i wanted to marry you,” eliott says, like he was stating what they were having for dinner that night, or mentioning that it was a little chilly outside, “but she says that you’ll say ‘no’, and i think i’m inclined to believe her.”

lucas can’t breath. he can’t believe this is happening. eliott must be breaking up with him. he knows that lucas won’t marry him and he doesn’t want to be trapped in a relationship that’s going nowhere.

“she says that marriage is not for her son,” eliott is still talking, “she said you won’t do it. not now, not ever. is she right, lucas?”

and what can he say to that? the truth? jesus, if only it were that easy.

“come on, baby,” eliott says, “talk to me.”

“yes,” lucas chokes out, “yes, it’s true. i can’t marry you. i won’t. not now, not ever.”

and god, lucas is so ashamed. he’s so fucked up; his upbringing fucked him up so badly that he could never get married, never trap himself like that. not that being married to eliott would be awful or anything like his parents’ marriage, but just the whole idea of marriage is fucked up and he won’t do it. his mama was right; not now, not ever.

“well, in that case,” eliott continues, “i only have one thing to ask you.”

lucas just nods in acknowledgment, too numb to say anything.

“will you, lucas lallemant, do me the honour of not marrying me?”

lucas’ head snaps towards eliott. 

“what?”

“will you not be my husband, as long as we both shall live?”

and lucas sees what he’s doing. lucas loves him so much, it’s unbelievable.

“will you, baby?” eliott prompts.

lucas is laughing now, tears filling his eyes. he’s going to spend the rest of his life not being married to eliott. he’s going to spend the rest of his life with eliott, full stop.

“i will,” lucas half sobs, half laughs, “i do.”

and eliott cry-laughs right along with him.

+1

eliott is being hit on. he’s at a bar, waiting for his and lucas’ drinks, and he’s being hit on. it’s yann’s engagement party and all of their friends are gathered in a local bar to celebrate. lucas is back at their table with his arm slung around yann, already a little drunk, lamenting the loss of his best friend to yann’s shouting: “i’m getting married, i’m not dying!”

eliott chuckles; lucas would argue him on that. he turns back to the bar. the brunette on his left was taking his ear off about who knows what.

“so, what do you say?” she’s saying.

“sorry, what?” eliott is really not in the mood to be hit on, but this girl is really not taking the hint.

“your number? or at least have a drink with me,” she leans towards him, elbow on the bar, with her cheek in her hand.

eliott is about to answer, politely declining, but before he can, he feels two arms snake around his waist from behind.

“what’s taking you so long, baby?” comes lucas’ voice in his ear, “making friends?”

lucas looks towards the girl, who smiles stiffly, takes her drinks and walks off.

eliott chuckles, lucas’ arms still around him.

“feeling possessive?” 

“nothing wrong with wanting to let people know that you’re my boyfriend,” lucas says.

eliott turns in lucas’ arms to face him.

“no, nothing wrong with that, baby,” eliott grabs the drinks from the bar, “let’s go back to the table.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. my tumblr is ‘butforwardiscalling’.


End file.
